Reflejo
by kurooha
Summary: Ran echa de menos a Shinichi y mirándose al reflejo se da cuenta de unas cuantas cosas, por suerte aparece alguien para salvarla antes de que pueda cometer algun error


Wola!!! Aquí va mi primer fic de Detective Conan. He de decir que al principio no pensé en hacerlo de esta serie aunque tampoco encontraba la serie adecuada para poner la historia que tengo en mente (no encontraba ninguna que quedará muy bien). Al obté por Detective Conan ya que no tenía ninguno y pensándolo bien podía tener sentido con la historia. Y antes de dejaros con la historia os aviso de que es sobre un tema serioso y esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Ran, con eso os dejo con ella. La letra en _cursiva _son pensamientos.

******

Reflejo

******

Un nuevo día comienza, un nuevo día de angustia a la vez. Después de parar el despertador y quedarme un rato tumbada en la cama, me levanto, me visto y me dirijo al lavabo.

Cuando llego me miro al espejo. Me noto que estoy un poco pálida y aún tengo los ojos hinchados de anoche. Me lavo la cara y me peino para después salir al comedor y recibir dos miradas de preocupación.

"Hija… parece que no te encuentras muy bien. Estas bastante pálida y… tienes los ojos hinchados" dijo mi padre con temor a mi reacción.

_¡Claro que tengo los ojos hinchados! Me pasé toda la noche llorando, ¿¡qué esperas!?_

Le envíe una sonrisa fingida, mientras podía notar la mirada del niño.

"¿Irás al cole?" preguntó inocentemente. Yo asentí haciendo que en su cara aumentará la preocupación. "Pero si se nota que estás mal, y por lo que tengo entendido la gente que se encuentra mal debe de estar en la cama reposando." Sin contestar me fui sin ni tan siquiera girar para verlos.

"¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?" Miré como Sonoko rápidamente, pero con esfuerzos, se puso a mi lado. Ella era una de mis mejores amigas.

_Amiga… tampoco podría llamarla así. Yo no tenía amigas, tenía compañeras. Una amiga es alguien que te entiende, que te apoya, alguien con quien compartir alegrías y penas, eso… eso era lo que me hacía ver que ella solo era una compañera especial, ya que no sabía como era yo realmente, no sabia lo que yo sufría y lo único que le importaba eran los chicos. Vale, a veces se ha preocupado por mí y ha intentado que me fijara en otro chico, otra razón por la que no puede ser una amiga. Si fuera mi amiga, entendería que yo lo quiero a él y que no necesito a otro para remplazarlo, pero ella, de esto, no se da cuenta. Ella ni nadie podrá ser nunca una amiga mía, yo siempre estaré sola, creyendo cosas que nunca fueron ni podrán ser._

Me acordé de toda la gente de mí alrededor, de los dos chicos de Osaka, que ahora estaban durante una semana por aquí, los compañeros de clase, el doctor Agasa, Megure, Conan y sus amigos, mi padre, mi madre y él, Shinichi Kudo. Ninguno de ellos no sabe quien soy, ninguno tiene la remota idea de todo el sufrimiento que llevo encima, nadie.

Tuve que regresar a casa por orden del profesor al verme en ese estado y no fue muy grande la sorpresa al ver que no había nadie en casa y que estaba sola. Conan había ido a la escuela y seguramente mi padre tendrá algún trabajo o algo por el estilo y no volvería hasta tarde.

Me dirigí al lavabo, volviéndome a mirar al espejo, aún estaba más pálida que por la mañana y me lo notaba. Sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar dentro de poco y me encontraba débil, cansada. Hacía tiempo que no comía bien, no tenía hambre y todo por su culpa. Por haberse ido sin más y dejarme esperar tanto tiempo.

Sonrió, una sonrisa falsa, una sonrisa que se ha hecho típica en mi, y veo como mi reflejo también lo hace. Un reflejo es una imitación de la persona que esta adelante, entonces ¿por qué esta imitación no llega a reflejar, del todo, todo el sufrimiento que tengo? ¿Por qué es algo que no llega a sentir?

Acerco mi mano derecha al espejo, juntando las yemas de los dedos a la parte del espejo donde reflejaba mi mejilla. Me quedo quieta mirando al reflejo de mis ojos y lágrimas comienzan a caer, lágrimas que no puedo evitar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo parar de llorar? ¿Por qué nadie me puede entender? ¿¡Por qué me dejastes!? Son tantas preguntas… tantas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta ¿Qué es lo que hice mal? Mi mano se queda en mi pecho, sintiendo mi corazón latir. Me cojo fuerte de la camiseta, como si intentara sacarme el corazón, como si quisiera echar fuera el chico que lo ocupaba ¿¡Por qué, por mucho que lo intente, no puedes salir de aquí!? Me doy un pequeño golpe al pecho como si con eso pudiera llevarme todo el sufrimiento. Dejo escapar un grito de angustia.

_No lo entiendo… y creo que nunca lo entenderé… Soy una chica inteligente con un posible futuro, con gente alrededor que intenta preocuparse por mí cuando nadie, absolutamente nadie sabe que estoy viviendo un infierno. Si no se hubiera ido… si no fuera tan curioso… si no hubiera estado tan metido en asesinatos… si no fuera así… nada de esto estaría pasando. Yo no estaría sufriendo a escondidas y él… él… ¡al diablo con él!_

Pongo mis dos manos al espejo para aguantarme mientras sigo llorando, mientras sigo muriéndome por dentro.

_Si estuviera preocupado por mí, si realmente me tuviera apreció, entonces… entonces se supone que no habría hecho esto. Pensé… llegue a pensar que era algo importante para él igual que él era para mi ¡Pero que gran error fue pensar eso! Solo me llama de vez en cuando y ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo? Hacer ver que todo esta bien, seguir mostrando que soy la chica fuerte, cuando resulta que toda la fuerza que tenía ya hace tiempo que desapareció. Pero… a él ¿qué más le da? Me gustaría saber si él siente lo mismo que yo… si sufre como yo… pero lo dudo, mientras que hayan casos para resolver, él seguirá siendo feliz. Y pensar así, me hace ver lo estúpida que llegue, y llego, a ser. Por… encapricharme con él… porque si hubiera sido una chica como las demás ya me habría buscado a otro, pero no puedo hacerlo porque por mucho que intente odiarte u olvidarte, no puedo sacarte de mi vida… de mi corazón._

Vuelvo a mirarme en el espejo, me doy pena a mi misma. Tengo toda la cara mojada de lágrimas, los ojos aún están más hinchados y mi rostro solo puede demostrar dolor, ahora mismo no soy capaz de engañar, no soy capaz de sonreír aunque sea con falsedad. ¡No aguanto más esta miserable vida que me ha tocado vivir!

Apretó el puño y golpeo el espejo. Del puñetazo, algunos cristales se caen al suelo, otros siguen en su sitio mientras lentamente un río de sangre va bajando, corriendo por el cristal que esta debajo de mi puño. Esto no era dolor comparado con el que tenía en mi corazón, esto no era nada.

Con mi otra mano doy otro puñetazo rompiendo más trozos de cristal mientras sangraba. Pero me da igual, prefiero sentir este dolor que el del corazón.

Separó ambas manos del espejo para taparme la cara con ellas y suspiro. Al cabo de un rato voy dejando caer mis manos pasando por toda la cara, la cual se me llena de sangra mezclándose con lágrimas. Me encuentro sola y me doy cuenta de que no soy nadie, de que no sirvo para nada.

Me siento en una esquina pensando en lo que va a ser de mí, intentando olvidar en la oscuridad. Siento un ruido, como si alguien hubiera entrado a casa con prisas.

"¡Ran!"

Muevo un poco la cabeza para ver que Conan acaba de entrar al baño con Heiji, que abre la luz, y me miran con mucha preocupación, con una mirada que odiaba ver… que me hacía llorar. El niño viene corriendo hacia mí mientras yo me levantó.

"¡Aléjate!" grito al niño, el cual me mira más preocupado y sin alejarse. Me levanto cabreada. "¡Conan vete de aquí ahora!" grito mientras más lágrimas vuelven a caer. No quería que me viera así… no quería que viera esta escena. "¡Llévatelo de aquí ya! ¿No ves que es pequeño?" dije mientras miraba a Heiji.

Conan, gracias a Heiji, se fue, aunque nunca podré olvidar las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por su rostro, unas lágrimas como las mías, lágrimas de puro dolor.

El de Osaka cerró la puerta, dejándolo a él a solas conmigo en el lavabo.

"Ran…" dijo casi en un suspiro "¿qué te has hecho?" pregunto después con un tono de preocupación, un tono de pena y… de cariño. Vi que me miraba fijamente, concretamente a mis manos llenas de sangre y a mi cara que tenía manchas de sangre al haberme pasado antes las manos por ahí y llena de lágrimas. Yo no le contesté, no podía abrir la boca y mucho menos dirigir palabra.

"Ran… mírame" sentí, y puedo asegurar, que lo suplico. "contesta… no te hagas más daño" no pude resistirlo más, alguien se estaba preocupando por verdaderamente por mí. Corrí hacía él y lo abracé, fuertemente, como si fuera mi única oportunidad, como si de eso dependiera mi vida y, por un momento, imaginé que él era Shinichi. 

"Lo hecho mucho de menos… y… no puedo… no puedo parar de sufrir…" dije entre sollozos. Él me correspondió el abrazo y me acaricio el cabello, dándome ánimos y sentí, en ese momento sentí que no estaba sola.

"Todos queremos que vuelva pronto, pero aunque tu no lo sepas, él te esta vigilando, esta sufriendo al verte y ver que no puede hacer nada, por más que lo intenté, por ayudarte. Pero no vuelvas hacer eso porque te haces daño a ti, a él y a toda la demás gente que nos preocupamos por ti" _Y entendí… comprendí que no era que la gente no me entendía, si no que yo siempre he querido hacer ver que soy fuerte, que lo puedo aguantar todo, sin pedir ayuda a los demás. Otra vez, he vuelto a ser estúpida, ellos estaban preocupados y yo no lo he sabido ver hasta ahora. "Si tienes miedo de sus promesas, por lo menos confía en las mías. No muy lejos de aquí, él esta sufriendo al igual que tu y hará lo posible para arreglar lo que le impide volver y volver lo más pronto posible. Te lo prometo" Yo no dije nada solo seguí llorando._

_Promesas… ¿Cuántas veces me habían prometido algo que después no se cumplió? ¿Cuántas veces el culpable de mi sufrimiento me había prometido algo y no lo cumplía? Pero… algo dentro de mí me hacía confiar en él y eso era algo que también esperaba que se hiciera realidad, que volviera lo más pronto posible._

Los ojos lentamente se me iban cerrando, aún estaba más cansada que antes, pero por ahora no tenía tanto dolor en mi corazón.

"Duerme… cuando te levantes te sentirás mejor, créeme" comentó el de Osaka mientras me sacaba del lavabo lleno de cristales rotos y lleno de sangre. Sentí como me ponía en la cama vigilando mis manos y como me tapaba. Me beso en la frente, lo pude sentir, sentir como sus cálidos labios se ponían en mi frente.

"Buenas noches" dijo casi en un susurro mientras comenzaba a curarme las manos. Cada vez que me tocaba, era como una caricia… como lo echaba de menos… como deseaba que volviera… No pude más y me caí rendida por el sueño y el cansancio.

****

Fin del fic. Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que habrá sido bastante triste, pero creo que es como se siente Ran en realidad. Quería hacer un fic de este tipo y aquí esta (aunque no es el primero que hago triste XD). El que Heiji la haya ayudado y todo lo que ha hecho por ella solo ha sido de amistad (aunque estoy pensando en hacer un Ran/Heiji o Kaito Kid XDD) Por ahora no pienso hacer una continuación de este fic, ni como se siente Shinichi con todo esto, ni como al final Shinichi vuelve con Ran ni nada, aunque no niego que algún día pueda llegar hacer una continuación. Todo lo he escrito gracias a la ayuda de la canción 'Claro de Luna' de Beethoven, que quien sea fiel a la serie sabrá que está canción salió en un capítulo de dos partes. Y por cierto, es una canción muy bonita pero a la vez triste. Bueno os dejo.

Dejad reviews!!

Ja Ne!!

Miembro del Lost Heaven

(Más información en mi bio)


End file.
